


Rain

by Naome



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naome/pseuds/Naome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light remembers an old memory with Haurchefant when he experienced rain for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by Taeyeon's new single "Rain"... you should check it out if you want. ;v;

         The world had been quiet for a while, though it seemed that at the horizon, there would be trouble soon. But for now, that rumbling was too far off for anyone to really hear about it. For now, peace blanketed the realm as it continued to live and breathe for another day. The winds in peaceful Gridania passed over my body softly, gently waking each nerve for a few seconds.

         I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The feeling of lush grass underneath my feet caused me to think of tall ancient trees, swaying slowly with the wind as it made its rounds. Quiet air and gray clouds. It was the perfect day to stay home and read a book, or to go to sleep underneath a warm blanket by the fireside.

         I exhaled slowly, lifting my eyelids with the greatest care to only let a little of light in every second. However, I could not see the sun that day. Before I knew it, I felt something wet drop onto my nose. I looked up and quickly shut my eyes as the rain began to pour.

         People shuffled by me as I lifted my arm to cover my head, yet I felt compelled to remain there, to be wet by the rain which poured down so furiously from the heavens. I dropped my arm to my side as I looked in front of me, noticing a shadow which quickly dissolved into the green beneath me. For a second, I thought I saw something that might have been him.

         I blinked my eyes a few times and felt something getting stuck in my throat. I sighed softly and gulped whatever it was. Maybe it was a name, maybe it was something else. I think now… and maybe it was a name. Maybe it was his name which I couldn’t say, his name which I couldn’t even whisper in the rain that drowned out the peaceful scene of Gridanian trees from my mind. The rain had washed away those scenes in my mind, carrying them to a far-off ocean that I didn’t want to ever visit, even if someone had said it was the most beautiful thing in all of Eorzea.

         My clothes stuck to me, weighing my limbs down as I continued to look in front of me, far off into the past that had swam away from me so long ago. I remembered now, that time he stood there, in an open field spotted by the most breathtaking wild flowers, being soaked by the rain.

…

         “Goodness, my friend! Is this… rain? I have only seen it once! Oh, what a joyous spectacle!” the tall Elezen man cried out gleefully, running towards me, jumping into small puddles and splattering the plants beneath his feet.

  
         I nodded and laughed a little, “Yes, it’s rain. It’s not snow this time we’ve been caught in, Haurchefant… It’s rain now…”

  
         “Wow!”

  
         It was obvious that he could not keep his excitement at this force of nature inside himself. With a wide smile and a playful gleam in his eyes, he took both of my hands and began to drag me further out into the open field.

  
         “Let us play a little, in the rain! Come!” he shouted at me, and I could not help but follow his footsteps with my own smile clearly visible all over my face.

  
         As soon as we had reached the field’s center, he let go of my hands and began to dance, almost foolishly, in the rain. His armor wasn’t on his body, and so his woolen clothes and skin soaked in each raindrop. His skin glistened attractively underneath all the small water beads, and I couldn’t help but stare at his handsome face as he bolted to and fro like a small child.

  
         “Do you not want to play?” he called out to me at a pause, “We should take in this sort of peculiar weather before we spend the rest of our lives in the snow! This is a bit more exhilarating, if I must admit!”

  
         I shook my head, “I’ll pass on this one, but you look like you’re having plenty of fun. It’s much different from snow…”

  
         He landed from a small leap of his and walked over to me. When he reached me, he took both of my hands and placed them gently over his cheeks. “My, my, it is very much different than snow! Each drop soaks into my skin… Though it sounds a bit odd to put it like this, it feels as if I am becoming new in the rain.”

  
         “How is that different, then, from the snow?” I asked curiously, softly rubbing his cheeks and feeling a little of his wet hair.

  
         “As each drop soaks into my skin, I feel as if I am becoming new. On the other hand, with snow, it feels as if every drop that accumulates on the ground imprisons me. Though snow is rather pretty, it does trap you when most inconvenient,” he kissed one of my hands before he gave me a quick peck on my lips.

  
         “Hmm… I never thought of it like that, really,” I replied, pulling his face a little closer to mine. “Have you kissed in the rain yet?”

  
         He chuckled and shook his head. “Have you?”

  
         “The same goes for me. The small one you gave me just now doesn’t count, by the way. I want a real kiss.”

  
         “Whatever your heart desires, my dear!” his voice, sweet and light, replied before he placed his lips on mine.

  
         I let my hands slide from the side of his face to his neck, enjoying every second of our kiss under the rain. It was tender. Warm. It made my heart swell so much that I felt as if I was going to burst. For what seemed like an eternity, we stood there, being rained on in the middle of an open field, sharing a beautiful memory that I wanted to tuck away in my heart and mind forever.

…

         That kiss was so long ago. I only saw his shadow just now, and I let out another small sigh. Even though that moment was so long ago, it seems so clear now, underneath all this rain which seemed to weigh down even my eyelashes.

         He was so beautiful, so precious, underneath the rain. We were so beautiful, so precious, underneath the rain. I breathed deeply, hoping to slowly dissolve the aching which had filled my chest and mind. As I tried to push away those memories, however, his voice that day seemed to only grow louder.

         I could hear him, even in the darkest corners of my heart. I could hear him tell me those words, tell him how much he had loved me. I could _feel_ how much he loved me when we were kissing underneath the rain. Those raindrops, sticking themselves to my skin, caused chills to run throughout my body. I let out a breath of air, seeing a quick puff before me before it disappeared.

         They didn’t make me feel new. They didn’t make me feel any different at all from the pain I was swimming in right now. With each tap of coldness, it shocked me to remember that time in the rain with Haurchefant. I closed my eyes.

         It was cold, but oddly warm at the same time too. That memory from so long ago paralyzed my voice, not even letting me whisper his name so quietly that only the wind would hear it. Yet, it warmed my heart and wet skin a little. Perhaps, it was a small dream I deserved, a small dream in the rain that my heart had ached for in such a long time.

         I let myself surrender, for just a moment, to this dream in the rain.


End file.
